


Lonely Nights

by Lexasyellowpellow



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexasyellowpellow/pseuds/Lexasyellowpellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw comes to the library hideout late one night after a mission to rest, finding Root awake in the cage. Annoyed banter and awkward flirting ensues. After way too much teasing, they have sex in the cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Taking place during the main story, while Harold is keeping Root locked in the library. 
> 
> This is based off me wondering if Shaw ever visited Root while she was captive in the cage.
> 
> Also, I hate this title. I really just could not think of one.

Shaw sighed and pushed open the door to the library as quietly as she could. She was a mix of exhausted, bleeding, and mildly annoyed and was not in the mood to talk to anyone. She thought briefly about going to her cover identity’s apartment instead, but the library was decidedly closer to her and the yearning for sleep had won her over. She wasn’t sure where Harold actually spent his night, but she assumed it had to be somewhere in the building because he and Bear were always there bright and early and at ungodly hours of the night. 

Harold was, to Shaw’s relief, out like a light behind a door she had hardly noticed existing before. Bear on the other hand, whined when she approached and glanced up at her from between his front paws. He was laying up against the metal bars of the cage where the Team’s unnaturally perky, slightly psychopathic captive was asleep. Shaw eyed Bear warily and put her finger to her lips urging him to not make any additional noise. He panted and looked up at her, she smirked and rolled her eyes. It was disgusting how much she cared about this animal. She walked forward slowly and stooped low to greet the dog, who thankfully stayed silent, save for his continual panting. 

It was a few minutes into petting Bear before Shaw began to feel that creeping sensation on the back of her neck. _I’m being watched._ She hardly had time to register the thought before she heard the sticky sweetness of an all too familiar voice, impossibly close to her ear. “Hey Sweetie.” 

Shaw jumped and cursed herself for being startled. She was a trained assassin not some kid that reacts to jump scares. She whirled her head around in the dark searching for the voice. 

Root giggled, her laugh like bells ringing through the quiet, stale library and twisting Shaw’s insides in a peculiar, but not completely unfamiliar, way. 

“I thought you were asleep.” Shaw blinked, face scowling as her eyes adjusted and finally settled on Root whose face was literally pressed up against the cage and way closer to her own face then she had realized. 

Root studied Shaw carefully for a moment, eyes darting from her wounds to her lips and back to her eyes, pausing to capture them in her own and purposefully letting her tongue slide against her lower lip. After what felt like the longest minute of Shaw’s life, Root spoke, tone playful as ever. “It’s so nice of you to visit me, Shaw. I didn’t realize you cared.” 

Shaw scowled again, narrowing her eyes at the captive, “Root. I would rather visit Control than visit you.” Something about the words felt off to Shaw, but she shook off the feeling and attributed it later to sleepiness. 

Root didn’t miss a beat. Her face stayed impossibly perky, her eyes wide and trained on Shaw’s face. It was like she never blinked. Shaw swallowed absentmindedly wondering if the woman was actually a robot and not a human being at all. It would explain her bizarre relationship with the Machine. “I’m not a robot Shaw,” Root cut in as if she could read Shaw’s thoughts. _She probably can, psycho._ “And She isn’t either.” Root looked at Shaw pointedly as if what she had said made the most sense in the world and was of utmost importance.

Shaw rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Yeah okay. Whatever. Look I just came here because it was closer than my place. And I just want to sleep. So continue doing whatever weird ass thing you’re doing but do it quietly.” She shuffled grumpily over to an oversized chair across the room, as far from the cage as she could get.  

A blissful five minutes of silence came next and Shaw smiled. _Well at least she can follow an order._ She was just on the edge of sleep when an uncharacteristically tiny voice broke the peace. 

“Shaw?” It was more of a high pitched whisper really, but the library was small and carried sound pretty effectively. Bear whined at the sudden noise and stood. She heard the jingle of Bear’s collar and the soft tap tap of Bear’s claws on the wood as he made his way over to her chair. Shaw frowned as Bear sat in front of her and gazed into her eyes expectantly. “We can’t give her everything she wants. That’s not going to do anyone any good.” She said more to herself than to the dog. Bear panted and nudged his cold nose against her hand. “Ugghhhh. Okay.” Bear got to his feet immediately, looking pretty accomplished and proud of himself. “You two are going to kill me.” Shaw muttered under her breath before standing and walking over to the cage.

Root was still at the gate clutching the bars, but she had sunk to her knees and looked oddly small against the iron and the towering bookcases. Shaw looked at her expectantly. “Okay you dragged me over here and woke me up,” a bit of an exaggeration but she figured she had a right to be annoyed in this case, “So what do you want?” 

Shaw observed as Root opened and closed her mouth like a fish and rapped her teeth with her tongue. “If you don’t actually have anything to say, I’m going to go back to sleep.” She shook her head, irritated at being disturbed for literally no purpose, and began to turn on her heels. 

“Don’t.” 

Shaw stopped. She considered pretending she hadn’t heard, but she didn’t think the obnoxious psycho hacker would let her sleep either way. “Okay. I’m here. See?” She gestured vaguely toward the cage. “I’m not leaving. So lets have it. Say whatever it is you wanted to say so that I can finally go to sleep.” 

Root smiled a little, pleased that Shaw was finally listening to her. “I could probably talk to you easier” she began slowly, almost shyly, “If you were in here too.” 

Shaw grunted. “Yeah that’s not going to happen. I can’t open the gate. If Harold sees me do that, he’ll be seriously pissed. And I really don’t have time for that.” 

“He’s asleep, Sam. It’s very late. He’ll never have to know.” 

“I wish you wouldn’t call me that. And yes he will know. I bet his cameras are crawling all over this place.”

Root laughed, “Cameras. Shaw? I AM the camera. You all just don’t get it.”

“I don’t need to get it. I get numbers. I kill the bad guys. Clean and simple. I don’t want to get involved in anything…extraneous.” 

“Sure, maybe. Except you did choose to find me. And I was not your number.”

Shaw pressed her lips together. _She’s always one step ahead. That damn Machine must be feeding her information._ “That’s irrelevant. I came after you because I thought I would be the most adept at capturing you for the mission. That’s all.” 

“Mm. Okay. Well,” her voice dropped to a slightly husky tone, “Either way, you did come for me.” 

Shaw felt heat rise to her cheeks and she rolled her eyes, head tilting tellingly down to hide her reaction. _What the fuck, actually? Get a hold of yourself Sameen._

Root’s laugh slipped with ease into the air and enveloped Shaw, an all too sugary and all too dangerously knowing laugh. “I know you know where the key is. She told me too. But I can’t reach it from here.” 

“Oh for Pete’s sake. Okay.” Shaw grumbled but did move to get the key, hidden inside an old book on Harold’s computer desk. She returned with key in hand, but hovered over the lock warily, “No funny business. You try to run and I will sick Bear on you before you get so much as a foot.” 

Root threw her hands up feigning surrender. “Scouts honor.” She winked and Shaw had to bite her lower lip to counteract the strange sensation growing in her abdomen. Shaw entered the cage as quietly as she could and locked it behind her, tucking the key into her jeans for safe keeping. Root smiled and rose from her spot on the floor, walking toward her in an almost predatory fashion. Shaw gulped audibly. She’d never seen Root’s eyes so big. _Were they always that big? Wasn’t she much farther away a few seconds ago?_

“Thanks for joining me.” Root purred. “It’s awfully lonely being all cooped up in here while you kids go out and play.” 

Shaw steadied her breath and worked on choosing her words as carefully as she could, knowing that Root was baiting her. It was always some ridiculous game with her. To what end, Shaw couldn’t quite pinpoint. “Isn’t that what your robot girlfriend is for?” 

Root smirked, standing comfortably now in Shaw’s personal space. “The Machine isn’t a robot, Sam.” she paused, her eyes flickering to Shaw’s lips, “And She is not my girlfriendeither.” Her eyes lingered on Shaw’s lips for a moment longer than absolutely necessary before returning her gaze to capture Shaw’s guarded eyes. 

Shaw blinked trying to dodge Root’s unending stare and pursed her lips. _Why does she always do this._ “Root,” she began, “I have an Axis II personality disorder. I don’t do talking and I sure as hell don’t do” she gestures vaguely toward the hacker, “Whatever this is.” 

Root shifted her weight on her feet and leaned closer to Shaw, stepping forward until she had to look down to catch Shaw’s eyes with hers. Shaw frowned and took a small step backward. “What is it with you and your poor listening skills?” 

Shaw was met with a laugh as she watched Root step forward to fill the gap between them and was suddenly very aware of the feel of Root’s warm body inches from her own. She gulped a little more audibly than she anticipated.  “Dammit Root.” She bit her tongue and watched incredulously as Root continued her advance, pressing her body fully against Shaw’s and smirking that god awful smirk that had Shaw both writhing inside with anger, but also a bit of something she couldn’t quite name. Root’s breath ghosted across Shaw’s face, warm and sweet, eliciting an uninvited shudder from Shaw. Root’s smirk widened, her eyes shining in the dark library, drinking in Shaw’s reactions to her. 

Shaw tried her best to remain as stoic as possible, to keep her face clear of any reaction, knowing Root was trying to win this game and hating that she was probably going to. She stood perfectly still under Root’s gaze, feeling her breath on her skin, weighing her options. _I could just KO her right now and end this insanity. The boys would probably understand. I mean I don’t have to kill her but she could just go to sleep for awhile and I could get the fuck away from this damn library and…_ Root moved before Shaw could realize what was happening. All Shaw knew was one minute she was standing perfectly still willing her body to knock Root out and run, and the next the hacker’s soft lips were hovering directly above her own and then touching down lightly in a firm kiss. Shaw’s eyes closed for a brief moment instinctively and then flew open. She put her hands out to catch Root’s shoulders and nudge her away. 

“What are you doing?” She sputtered the words, stepping back again from the direct heat of the other woman. 

Again that smirk took hold of Root’s face, eyes wild and boring into Shaw. “It’s called kissing, Sam. I believe you’ve heard of it.” 

Shaw rolled her eyes dismissively. She backed away further until her back was against the cage’s metal bars and glanced down to her pocket where the key was still safely tucked. 

“Leaving so soon?” Root pouted, but did not move to follow her. 

Shaw sighed, aggravated and still exhausted from the day, “Look. I came in here like you wanted. You’ve yet to tell me whatever it is you wanted to in the first place. And this is a waste of valuable time I could be using to sleep. So yes. I am leaving.” 

Root’s eyes drifted to the side as she considered what Shaw had said. She had indeed called her into the cage for some purpose, but how to explain it…”Shaw?” 

Shaw looked up at her expectantly not speaking but not moving to open the cage either. She watched as Root fumbled for words and grew pink in the cheeks. 

“Will you stay?” She looked at Shaw with such longing, her voice shaky and just barely more than a whisper.

Shaw’s brows furrowed and she closed her eyes tightly willing herself to just open the damn cage already and get the heck outta dodge. “Why?” 

A tiny gasp tumbled past Root’s lips, she had been expecting Shaw to instantly say no or to ignore her all together. Root ambled over to where Shaw stood and closed the distance between them again before answering, “We would be so good together” she purred into Shaw’s ear. Shaw felt her face heat up and a heat inside her groin start to pulse. “Why are you fighting your feelings so much?” Root reached a slender finger down toward Shaw and lightly stroked her flushed cheek. 

“I don’t have feelings.” 

“Sure, Sameen. But are you trying to convince me? Or yourself?” Root giggled impishly, “From where I’m standing, it sure does seem awfully counterproductive for you to stay in this cage with me instead of leaving, if of course you really don’t feel anything. But yet-“

Shaw’s lips captured Root’s hungrily, shocking the rest of the psycho hacker’s words right out of her. She let out a small moan at the unexpected feel of Shaw’s lips on hers. Shaw’s eyes blew at the sound. _Damn I want to hear that again_ She trailed her tongue out along Root’s lower lip, sucking it into her mouth and toying with it, releasing it only when she saw Root’s eyes roll back in her head. Root’s pulse jumped wildly as her body collided with Shaw’s, backing them both up against the cold metal cage and kissing her with such raw passion that their teeth clashed together and tore at each others lips. Root pushed her tongue past Shaw’s clamoring teeth and explored her mouth, gasping as her tongue met Shaw’s own and dragging the tip across it delighting in the sensations and the taste of Shaw. 

Shaw’s hands found Root’s curls and used them to pull her harder down onto her body, as she lowered them to the ground as controlled as she could. She ran her hands down through Root’s hair, stopping momentarily to look at her before trailing her hands down and cupping Root’s breasts through her shirt, capturing a nipple between her thumb and forefinger. She slid her tongue out against Root’s lips demanding access and entered Root’s mouth fighting her tongue for dominance as she twirled Root’s nipples in her fingers, pushing and pulling against her small, perfect breasts. 

“Mmmm Oh God, Sam.” Root’s body jerked against Shaw’s and she writhed seeking friction. Shaw smirked and shifted so her left leg was settled between Root’s thighs. Root rolled their bodies trying to gain control and Shaw, to her surprise, let her. She hovered over Shaw’s body, legs entwined, hair tumbling over Shaw’s chest and lips moving wildly unabashedly over her lips down to her neck before she bit hard and darted her tongue out to soothe the spot. Shaw’s breathing quickened and she gasped at the mix of pain and pleasure, wishing she had thought to bring a weapon into the cage after all. 

Root paused her assault on Shaw’s body only to pull Shaw’s blood stained black t-shirt from her body and admire her perfect breasts in their silky black cage before releasing her from her bra as well in one quick motion. Shaw’s mouth fell open at the sudden feeling of the cold air on her hardened nipples. Root smirked and resumed her trail down Shaw’s body, licking and sucking from her neck down to her collarbone, peppering kisses across and down her sternum and finally setting her sights on Shaw’s naked breasts. She kissed painfully slowly all around Shaw’s left breast, licking and sucking but never quite touching the sensitive nipple. Shaw groaned and reached her hands out to push Root’s mouth where she needed it, but was quickly caught by Root’s lithe and surprisingly strong grip. 

“Now now Sam. Patience is a virtue,” she winked and held Shaw’s wrists down while proceeding with her deliberately slow, teasing, kisses. 

Shaw bit her lip and glared at Root. _She would be a fucking tease._ Shaw chastised herself momentarily for not fighting the hacker off of her and ravaging her body right then, but something akin to curiosity kept her pinned to the ground. Shaw was still caught up in her thoughts when she felt the tip of Root’s tongue swipe her left nipple, sending a jolt of electricity down her spine. 

“Mmmm…oh…fuck.” Shaw blinked and swallowed hard, cheeks flushed and eyes blown as she stared up at the hacker who now dangled above her watching her every reaction. 

“Heh, careful Shaw. You wouldn’t want to wake Harry would you?” Root tilted her head toward the door at the other end of the room. “What would he say if he saw you here, in this….compromising position hmmm?” She giggled, as she watched Shaw get progressively redder. 

“You,” Shaw grumbled, “Are a pain in the ass.” 

Root winked slowly and leaned her face down so that she was directly lined up with Shaw’s lips, “Careful Shaw. I haven’t even begun to be a pain in your ass.” she quipped. “Not yet anyway.” Their lips collided again, Root’s tongue tripping over Shaw’s causing her to writhe against Root’s body, taking advantage of the friction of Root’s slender leg between her thighs. Shaw tore her lips away from Root’s, pupils dilated and pulse throbbing against her skin. 

“Are you just going to tease me all night,” Shaw began, voice husky, “Or are you going to fuck me?” 

Root’s body shuddered against Shaw’s and her eyes reflected her surprise at the sudden brazenness. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth chewing it for a moment. 

“Well that depends Sam.” she smirked, voice all too cocky, “Do you want me to fuck you?” She hovered above Shaw, perfectly still, observing the smaller woman’s facial expressions as they shifted from frustration to defeat in under a minute.

“Yes.”

Root tossed her curls slightly, “Hmmm? What was that Sameen? You’ll have to speak up.” She batted her lashes, smirk growing impossibly wide. 

“Yes, Root. I want you to fuck me.” 

It didn’t take any extra prodding from Root to respond to the neediness in Shaw’s admission. She ducked her head back down to trail her tongue on a path down Shaw’s body, stopping only to dip into Shaw’s navel and to place light kisses above Shaw’s waistline. Root’s hands fumbled with the buttons on Shaw’s leather pants in the dark, managing to pull them off with relative finesse. A wild look overcame her at the sight of Shaw beneath her, naked except for her boyish underwear. 

Root slid down Shaw’s body and positioned herself between her legs, face aligned perfectly with her pussy, which was already seeping wetness through her panties. She dipped her head forward and slid the broad length of her tongue against Shaw through the thin fabric, drinking in the scent of her and delighting in the way Shaw’s pulse quickened and skipped. Root’s own yearning finally overcame her desire to tease her victim, and she slid the underwear off of Shaw quickly, casting them into the darkness. 

Root wasn’t surprised to find Shaw only lightly trimmed. She figured Shaw wouldn’t be one of those bare down there kind of women. Root smirked and licked her lips, reveling in the sight of Shaw’s perfect, wet pussy, hair already matted with cum. Shaw bucked her hips desperately, urging Root forward. Root laughed, causing electricity to burst in little pinpricks as her warm breath tumbled over Shaw’s sex. She then began her teasing assault on Shaw’s inner thighs, kissing and licking all around her pussy, but never quite hitting the spot where Shaw so desperately needed her. She continued this game until Shaw’s breath was ragged and her pussy was dripping juices down her thighs. 

Root looked up at Shaw from between her legs, eyes lidded. “What do you need, Sweetie?” She purred, breath tripping over Shaw’s pussy lips.

Shaw quivered, feeling Root’s warm breath against her, “Make me cum.”

Root tilted her head. “What’s that Sweetie? I didn’t hear the magic word.”

Shaw glared at the head of curls between her legs. “Make me cum….” Shaw dragged the pause out knowing full well she would submit to Root’s childish demands, but wanting to at least maintain some level of control. 

Root continued to remain still just above where Shaw needed her most. “I’ll give you what you want, Sweetie. Just say the word and-“

“Make me cum for you” 

Root blinked rapidly, cheeks flushing. She hadn’t expected that. Shaw grinned, pleased with her small victory. “Well I was waiting for please, but that will do too” Root whispered, more to herself than to Shaw. Her face dipped back down to Shaw’s pussy. Root used her hands to part Shaw’s lips and draw her clit out of its hood. She marveled at it for a moment, and then darted the tip of her tongue across it relentlessly.

“Oh…Mmm. Fuck” Shaw tried to keep her voice as soft as she could as her throbbing clit sent waves of pleasure through her body. 

Root slid the tip of her tongue around in tight circles against Shaw’s clit, absorbed in the taste and scent of the woman and completely enraptured. She felt Shaw’s clit throb against her tongue and she darted her tongue down laying it flat to lick the whole of Shaw’s pussy before slipping it inside her and drawing Shaw’s juices into her mouth. Root couldn’t suppress the moan that slipped from her lips as she tasted Shaw. It reverberated through Shaw’s body making her writhe harder beneath Root’s endless ministrations. 

Root could tell Shaw was getting close already and she returned her tongue to her clit, replacing it with two perfectly curled fingers inside her body. Shaw gasped at the sudden fullness, pussy tightening around Root’s fingers as they stroked inside her massaging her in just the right places. Root kept her fingers dancing and twisting inside of Shaw as she tripped her tongue over her clit, lazily making circles and tracing letters across the sensitive bud. “Mmm, come for me Sweetie” Root moaned against Shaw’s pussy circling her tongue and her fingers in unison. 

The sound of Root’s voice mixed with the pressure on her G spot and the quick circles on her clit tipped Shaw over the edge and she fell into her orgasm, body shaking and head slamming back on the ground. Root rode her down through her orgasm, licking her gently and retracting her fingers from her pussy before straddling her body and dipping her head down to catch Shaw’s lips in a long, deep kiss. Shaw smiled at the taste of herself on Root’s lips and wrapped her arms around the hacker pulling her back down on top of her body.

They stayed like this for what felt like forever; Shaw’s heartbeat slowly returning to a more normal pace, Root’s heartbeat falling into line to match Shaw’s. Root was tucked into Shaw’s side, head against her breasts and their legs intertwined. Shaw wasn’t sure why she was holding Root this way. She didn’t usually do cuddling. She was more of a hit and run kind of girl.

“Root?” 

“Mmmm?” Root rolled her head upward to glance at Shaw, eyes pouring with adoration.

Shaw blushed and glanced to the side, unable to look directly at Root’s ridiculously adoring eyes. “We can’t stay like this. The um. The boys would find us in the morning.” 

Root frowned. “Five more minutes?” She pouted and laced her fingers with Shaw’s.

Shaw shook her head but didn’t move. “Okay. Five minutes.” 


End file.
